It´s so hard to say Goodbye to Yesterday
by Cute LiL Thing
Summary: Hermione’s auror company is shut down because the ministry can’t afford to keep it running. But she gets a chance to join Draco Malfoy and his company. Will Hermione get the job or not, and will these two find love or will they let their pride get in
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone this is my first fic so don't be too mean. This is sillylollypop69, but my real name is Michelle and yeah,.. on with the fic. LoveSong is posting this for me so don't be mean to her either. *********** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only for a few. **************** Summary is Hermione's auror company is shut down because the ministry can't afford to keep it running. But she gets a chance to join Draco Malfoy and his company. Will Hermione get the job or not, and will these two find love or will they let their pride get in the way of something new. ******************** And last of all I want to say a BIG thank you to LoveSong who posted this chapter for me because I couldn't log in. THANK YOU! Now to the story.  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter One - Closing Down  
  
A tall slim woman with a business suit on walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She was a 24 year old single woman with a job that most wizards and witches can only dream of having. Her name was Hermione Granger but her friends called her Mione' and her staff called her Miss Granger. Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 6 years ago with the dream of becoming an auror. But instead she got one step higher than that, she owned most of the aurors in the country. That to her is the best she could ever get. But today will soon be the end of that. " Jessica can you come in here for a sec please" Hermione said taking long breaths to calm herself down.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger" Jessica is Hermiones secretary, and also her friend. The two have been working side by side for 4 years and Jessica is considered to Hermione her partner in the company.  
  
"Jess we have a problem." Hermione said standing up and walking to the front of her desk and leaning back on it.  
  
"Mione, what is it?" asked Jessica walking to the door closing it and sitting down on a seat in front of Hermione.  
  
" The Ministry say's my company is......" Hermione trailed off as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Is what?" Jessica said putting a comforting hand on her boss's shoulder.  
  
"They're (sob) closing (sob) the company (sob)."  
  
"What!, Why?"  
  
"The Ministry said my aurors will be better off working for Malfoy" Hermione spat out Malfoy's name with hate and anger.  
  
"Okay." Jessica sat back down on her seat. "Again, why?".  
  
"Coz they can't afford to have two companies running." Hermione stood up straight and went to her desk and poured herself a strong cup of black coffee. "Plus they said that there isn't room for two large auror company's in this country and the Ministry is running out of money."  
  
"uh huh, so what now?"  
  
"Well I haven't officially got the job of being second in command, but we find out in a couple of weeks." Hermione said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"So you've agreed to close your company and join with..uhhh..what's his name Draco." Jessica said standing up.  
  
"I have no choice" Hermione said softly sipping on her coffee again.  
  
"So when is this all going to happen?" Jessica said walking to the door.  
  
"In two weeks"  
  
"Are you planning on seeing Mr Malfoy in those two weeks" Jessica said as she opened the door for the two to walk out.  
  
"Nope" Hermione said. "That bastard probably set this whole thing up, he's been my enemy since Hogwarts and he's probably trying to piss me off."  
  
"And did it work?"  
  
"Damn straight it did!"  
  
********************** Well there it is chapter one, plz review. I know lets have a competition to see who can be the first to review my fic EVER!! Come on it's worth a try *grins*. Oh and don't worry about Sunny Blossom that was my friend so she doesn't count coz I made her review.  
  
Okay thanx. And HI Tanya!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't know how many times I have to say this but I DO NOT own Harry Potter although I wish I did okaaayyy. (That was pointed to no one in particular).  
  
Author's Note There's going to be bad language later on through the chapters so I'm warning you, and don't say I didn't. To all those who read this, Draco will turn up in this chapter I promise! Him & Hermione are still enemies, they haven't seen each other for six years, after graduation to be exact is the last time they saw each other. Draco's father is dead & so is Voldermort, though his mother is still alive, somewhere, but she won't be important in this fic. Harry, Ron & Ginny are in America/Seattle, they're training to be undercover aurors. And Hermione is not an auror she just owns them. And her flatmate Carmyn is a muggle and knows of Hermione being a witch. Hermione's parents are dead, killed by Death Eaters, but mainly by Lucius Malfoy, that's why Hermione wants to stay away from Draco, she hates him more than ever. But don't be alarmed eventually this will turn into a D/Hr fic. I think.hehe. You'll just have to read to find out. Enjoy.  
  
THANX *LoveSong* your the best!  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter Two - The Encounter  
  
Jessica's POV  
  
'I know Hermione, and by the look on her face back when we were talking, proved that she did not want to be anywhere near Mr Malfoy. Period!. But I can't help but wonder why she would hate him that much. I mean, I know he was really nasty to her back in Hogwarts, but he's a grown man now, I'm sure he's matured. Hopefully.'  
  
'I remember delivering him a message Hermione flat out refused to take. He wasn't that bad, I mean he wasn't the sweetest guy in the world but hey, no one's perfect. Hmmm.thinking back on it now, he was kind of flirting with me.' Jessica let out a small giggle. 'Ugh, what am I doing. .but I must say, he was absolutely gorgeous, uhh his muscles, his handsome face, his lovely smile, oh his voice, oh I'm in trouble.'  
  
Jessica stood up from her desk and looked around to see if Hermione was still in the office. 'Nope, gone home.' And went back to thinking about Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione arrived at her apartment a few hours after her talk with Jessica.  
  
"Mione, your home early, it's only five o'clock" said Carmyn, Hermione's flatmate, and also best friend since Harry, Ron and Ginny left for America. Carmyn also a 24 year old woman whose love life interests Hermione the most, it's not because Carmyn is always meeting guys and always going out with them, no, it's because Carmyn hardly goes out with guys at all!. She's not ugly, she's the complete opposite, she's what most guys could only dream of having. Her long silky blonde hair and hazel eyes. Nice personality, funny, smart, wise. (A/N you get the picture, she's perfect.). Carmyn just doesn't want to get her heartbroken. That confused Hermione a lot, considering Carmyn hasn't been out with enough guys to know what it's like to be heartbroken.  
  
"Hi Carm, yeah I know wok got closed down for the afternoon." Hermione replied with a slightly edgy voice.  
  
"Oh shit sorry honey, I read about your company getting shut down by the Ministry." Carmyn said while walking up to her best friend and giving her a big hug.  
  
"Great it's already in the paper, so I guessed it's confirmed." Hermione said slamming down her briefcase. "This is a fuckin' nightmare."  
  
"Come on, let me make you some hot chocolate and popcorn and lets watch a scary movie huh?!" Carmyn said walking into the kitchen and waving her hands at Hermione. Who was already on the sofa changing the channel and getting comfortable.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was Saturday morning and Hermione was up bright and early getting ready to go to Diagon Ally to buy some books to get her mind off things.  
  
Twenty minutes later Hermione apparated into the crowded yet familiar street. Sounds of chatter fulled her ears, the smell of sweets fulled her nostrils, the look of Malfoy's smirking face fulled her thoughts. "Oh my fuc..." Hermione then remembered where she was. "I think I'm going mad, damn him." She quietly cursed under her breath.  
  
Dressed in a purple coloured summer dress, Hermione walked into the newest book store, also her favourite book store. 'Spell Book's Galore.' She walked to the back of the store, randomly grabbed five books off the shelf set them down on a vacant table and started to read through the pages.  
  
A young man with platinum blonde hair and silvery grey eyes cast an annoyed look at his girlfriend who was clinging to his arm. He shook his head and sighed. 'This is never going to end.' he thought to himself as they walked through the streets of Diagon Ally. He stopped in front of a store he hadn't seen before.  
  
"This is a new one huh Drakie." The woman said flicking her shiny blonde hair.  
  
"Spell books Galore." he said walking into the newly built building.  
  
Chapter two done. See I told you Draco would turn up. Now I don't have to tell you again REVIEW plz.  
  
Thank You Tanya! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, just the characters you haven't heard of, that are in my fic.  
  
Coming up in this chapter. Draco & Hermione meet and they get into one of their usual fights.  
  
Authors Note I wrote this story on paper and it's nearly finished. I've changed it a lot on here because reading back on it, it sounds pathetic (not that this one doesn't) . So I've actually changed it a lot. Just so your wondering how Hermione looks ( because in most fics she goes from not so pretty to beautiful.) She's about 5'7, with her usual brown eyes. Her hair is the same but less frizzy, it's curly. Lets just say it's manageable ok. She's still her bossy know-it all self, because that's how she is in the books. Now Draco is 6'1, he's how an average man looks, his hair isn't slicked back (it's how Tom Felton wears his hair now.) But he's still mean and nasty, because god knows we do love him like that. But eventually he'll change just so it makes the fic sound more realistic, and so it's easier for him and Hermione to fall in love. Plus he's older so he's matured. And Blaise Zabini is a woman in this fic. And sorry about all the spelling mistakes, my computer decided it doesn't want to correct them anymore. Enjoy.  
  
Couch-potato01 - Thanx, I'll try to keep it original. Thank You for the review. LoveSong - Thank You for your review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's so hard to say Goodbye to Yesterday  
  
Chapter Three - Never Get Enuf  
  
"Oh Drakie this store looks wonderful."  
  
The man growled under his breath. He tried detaching his arm from the woman beside him but she was clinging to him so hard it was as if it was a life and death situation. So instead he just kept on walking around the store. Ignoring the sound of his girlfriend and her annoying voice. 'This woman is driving me insane. Mother why do you want me to marry her.' The man thought to himself.  
  
"Look darling, a hair book." The man said trying to keep himself from gagging.  
  
"Oh it is too." The woman picked the book up and started skimming the pages. Before the man could get away she started talking. "Drakie she looks familiar doesn't she?" The woman said pointing to a woman at the back of the book store.  
  
The man looked to where she was pointing and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of a shelf with her back to him. She was running her index finger along the rows of neatly stacked books. Her head moving with her finger. Her hair piled on top of her head, only to be held there by a single hair pin, with strands of beautiful brown curls falling loosely down the back of her exposed neck. He could only see the side of her head when she moved it, but she did seem familiar. The man narrowed his eyes to get a better look at her. She carried herself like she was some highly praised person. Her head up high and her stance locked still. It sort of reminded him of someone he use to know, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It was there in the back of his mind, but it wasn't coming out. He strained his brain trying to remember, but it was no use. 'I do know her, but how, who is she?'  
  
"Excuse me." His thoughts were about to be answered, because before he knew it, he was being dragged by his girlfriend towards the woman. "Excuse me." His girlfriend asked the woman again.  
  
The woman turned around and stood facing the couple with an annoyed yet amused look on her face. She looked between the two as if she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes fixed on the man before her. She frowned at him leaving the man utterly confused. 'How dare he come here, this IS a nightmare.' she thought as she tried to hide her anger. "What do you two want?!" she spat putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The couple looked at each other. "How dare you talk to us like that." The woman said clinging harder to her boyfriend. "You have no right, we just came to ask who you were." Both woman wore a disgusted look. "You are so rude!" The man just looked between the woman. There was something familiar about her. (A/N I'm sorry about all this 'the man' 'the woman' thing. I'm sure you know who they are.)  
  
"Blaise shut up!" The woman quickly answered back. The woman narrowed her eyes at the man as a gasp escaped Blaise's mouth. "Malfoy what do you want?." The woman said trying to calm herself with deep breaths.  
  
Malfoy looked at the woman as if studying her every feature. His gaze stopped at her eyes, he stared at them as if he were reading her soul through them. Suddenly it clicked, his eyes grew wider. 'No fuckin' way!' he thought. "Granger!" He scolded at her as if she were a little girl in trouble.  
  
"What, this is Granger?" Blaise said in shock. But it quickly disappeared. "I should have known it was you, only someone like yourself could be so rude." Blasie scowled at Hermione.  
  
"Blaise stop it!" Draco shot at her. Hermione's face softened. "Your causing a scene." Then she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Typical." Hermione muttered under her breath. The two snapped their heads in Hermione's direction. "Never mind."  
  
"Blaise, why don't you go to that new robe store and buy yourself a robe for the opening of my new company." Draco said handing Blaise a sack of cold coins. "But-"  
  
"No Blaise, just go!"  
  
Blaise cast an annoyed look at Hermione before she left giving Draco a kiss in the cheek on her way out, leaving Hermione feeling sick. Hermione went and sat at her table with her piles of books. Draco followed and sat down across from her. Hermione ignored him and looked away to the other side of the store. Seeing as she wasn't going to talk willing, Draco decided to start the conversation and hopefully it wouldn't lead to an argument. He kind of pitied her because of what his father did to her parents. But hopefully she was over that, because it had nothing to do with him. He couldn't imagine living with the fact that his mother was murdered and the fact that someone would want to murder such a caring woman. And in Hermione's case her parents were both caring so he couldn't even imagine what she was going through at that time. He could still remember when she arrived at Kings Cross station with her parents.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was the their fifth year at Hogwarts and Draco was saying goodbye to his mother while his father was at home tending to some Death Eater business. It disgusted him that his own fater wouldn't come and see him off.  
  
After saying goodbye to his mother he heard crying behind him. There he saw Mudblood Granger and her parents who were crying. "Pathetic Mudbloods." he said. But couldn't help but feel himself longing for the same thing. To have his parents crying because he was leaving, even if it is only for a few months. But he shook it off and carried on insulting her and her friends.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Draco sighed and cleared his throat "So Granger." Hermione turned her head to face Draco. "How you doing after that little announcement?" Draco said with a smirk, but by the look on Hermione's face he started to regret ever deciding to start the conversation. 'Shit good one Draco, she looks as if she's going to cry.'  
  
"What do you think Malfoy." Hermione answered angrily. Not letting herself cry in front of him.  
  
"Gez calm down, it was only a question." Draco shook his head. "So how's Potty and the Weasels.?"  
  
"Look just quit it, what do you really want?" Hermione practically yelled, her chest rising and falling rapidly from anger building up inside her. 'God I have no time for this.' she thought.  
  
"Your cheerful today aren't you." Draco said as another smirk started to make it's way to his face. Hermione had to stop herself from slapping him right there and then.  
  
"Well I was until you came." she spat back angrily.  
  
"Granger stop it your hurting my feelings." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever."she said slightly shaking her head.  
  
Draco leaned across the table and whispered to her. "You better start looking for a job because everyone knows you won't have a chance at working with me." He then leaned back on his seat. Obviously the pity he felt before is now out of his system.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Look." She stood up. "If we're going to be doing this all day I think I'll pass, I've got better things to do, than sit here with you and your," Hermione paused. "And your ....over active mouth." With that she headed for the door.  
  
"Well then mudblood, I'll be seeing you in a few weeks." Draco yelled back to a treating Hermione.  
  
"Look who's causing a scene now." Hermione said to herself as she stepped out of the book shop. Fresh air filled her lungs. She quickly walked away incase she bumped into Malfoy and they really started to have one of their fights. 'He hasn't changed at all, I can't believe he still calls me mudblood.' Hermione then apparated back to her apartment.  
  
Draco met up with a puffing Blaise. "Why are you tired?" He asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to carry these things." Blaise said holding up four very large bags of robes.  
  
"You know I said one robe right, not four." Blaise shrugged. "And you know your probably not going to wear all of them, you never do."  
  
"They go out of season by time I want to wear them." Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway did you get everything sorted with Granger." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Damn it, I forgot, she wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"Well you have to see her sometime before the opening!" exclaimed Blaise.  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Then tonight we'll go to her place to sort things out an-" Blaise was cut off by Draco.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because, I'm uhhh busy tonight." Draco lied.  
  
"Busy?" Blaise looked puzzled. Draco nodded.  
  
"With work, but I'll tell you what." Draco grabbed Blaise shopping bags. "I'll see her tomorrow by myself, ok." Draco kissed her on the cheek. Hoping his little lie worked.  
  
"Oh ok." Blaise pit on a cheesy grin. Draco just smiled and the two apparated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Another one done. It was stupid I know, but it's all part of the plot.  
  
Coming up, Draco pays the girls a visit at their apartment. Harry, Ron and Ginny come back for a holiday. They all "accidently" meet up at a restaurant.  
  
R&R PLZZZZZ  
  
This is lillylollypop69, thanx lovesong 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note I'm probably going to update everyday, just so your wondering. I don't really like a soft or nice Draco. It ruins his character. I'll try to keep him as mean as possible. But be warned he will have to change because he isn't a Death Eater, he's a normal man, or wizard, whatever! The next three or so chapters are going to be a little boring but it has to be done to get where I've got it.( Did that make any sense.) * * * * *  
  
Summary for this chapter and the last chapters written. Hermione's company gets closed down.yadayadayada...umm Draco and Hermione fight, but not too big. He goes to her apartment. Harry, Ron and Ginny come back to London, or where ever they are, by the way, where ARE they. *shrugs* Anyway Hermione , Harry and the Weasley's meet Draco and Blaise in a restaurant by accident, (yet it does happen). And there it is. * * * * *  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. It helps me write, even if it is bad. If you think something doesn't make sense or I need to change something please tell me NOW so I can change it for the future. Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. And thank you to Tanya for helping me out. "Everyone say thank you to Tanya because if it wasn't for her this fic wouldn't be here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday  
  
Chapter Four - It's All Coming Together  
  
By Michelle a.k.a LillyLollyPop69  
  
Hermione just got out of the shower after her morning run when the door bell rang.  
  
"Carm could you get that please. I'm still getting dressed." Hermione yelled to her flat mate while putting on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Sure Mione." Carmyn said as she got up from her seat at the breakfast table. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a young man in a black cloak. His blonde hair making him stand out. His silver eyes making him look like a god. Carmyn felt herself flush. Her cheeks burned and a blush started to appear. "Cannn- I - I - help - yoouu - sirrr." Carmyn stuttered then cursed to herself her being stupid. She was trying hard not to sound impressed by his looks. But it wasn't working.  
  
Draco smirked when he saw this woman in front of him blushing. "Hi, my name's Draco Malfoy, and I came here to see Hermione Granger."  
  
"Uh right, Malfoy." Draco frowned when she referred to him as Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Malfoy. But I would prefer you call me Draco." He said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. The woman blushed a deep red. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh me, my name's Carmyn. Carmyn Reid. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Mal- I mean Draco. Hermione has told me so much about you." she said politely. 'Although it wasn't all good.' she thought.  
  
"She has?" Draco said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Carmyn quickly got off the subject. "Why don't you come in, Hermione's busy at the moment, but I'll go tell her you're here." Draco nodded and walked in while Carmyn sprinted up stairs to get Hermione.  
  
'Nice view.' Draco thought as he wondered around the apartment, which over looked London. He went to a shelf and picked up a framed picture. 'Oh look a photo of Potty, Weasel and Mudblood,' he then placed it back down. 'What is taking that woman so long.' Draco's thoughts were interrupted by two figures coming down the stairs arguing.  
  
"Granger, I see your still not in a better mood." Draco said as his trade mark smirk reappeared.  
  
Hermione didn't want her friend to see her getting all worked up over Draco, so when Carmyn wasn't looking she pulled the finger at Draco. Who just smiled back mockingly.  
  
"Okay, I think I'll go to work now." Carmyn gave Hermione a hug. "Bye darling." Carmyn walked to the door. "Nice meeting you Draco," and left.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed at Draco.  
  
"Okay before you get all stressed and the insults start working their way out, I would just like to say a few things." Draco sat down on the sofa and Hermione followed suite, but on the other side of the room.  
  
"Carry on." Hermione said leaning back and crossing her legs.  
  
Draco couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were fixed on Hermione and how much she's changed. He looked her up and down taking in every little detail of her body. He looked at her in a way he hadn't before. Like he saw her for the first time. Like she was a beautiful woman he had just met. Draco sat there staring at Hermione making her feel uneasy. Draco's thought were interrupted by the beauty in front of him.  
  
"God damn it Malfoy, stop staring and start talking." Hermione yelled in frustration.  
  
"Hold up, I'm trying to think." Draco was still staring at Hermione. 'She's not the prettiest woman I've seen, but she seems different to the rest.' 'Now what was I going to say to her, uh yes that's right.' Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Hermione get up and leave the room. 'Hey, where'd she go?' he thought. He growled to himself for doing this.  
  
"Granger!" Draco got up and walked around. "Granger where'd you get to.?!" He yelled walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm up stairs Malfoy," came Hermione's response.  
  
Draco walked up the stairs and found Hermione on her bed watching TV. "Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?!"  
  
"Uh, watching TV." Hermione said not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Yeah I see that, but I was in the middle of talking to you. It's rude to leave while someone is talking to you." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, you weren't talking to me, you were too busy day dreaming about god knows what."  
  
"Granger I was thinking about what to say."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, when your finished *thinking* come and get me, I'll be right here."  
  
Draco lent on the door frame. "I just wanted to say that the opening is on September 22nd, two weeks from now. You are expected there at 6:30pm sharp. That then gives us a few minutes to go through the evening with the Ministry." Draco stood straight and dusted himself off. "The W.W.M are going to be there and so are a lot of very important witches and wizards so dress nice."  
  
"Anything else." Hermione got up, and walked down stairs with Draco to the door.  
  
"Yes actually there is. The Ministry thought it would be good if you brought a few of your friends a long, and a date ...if possible."  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione opened the door. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." And with that Hermione pushed him out the door and slammed it shut in his face. Draco just stood there stunned.  
  
"BITCH!" he yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It is now September 15th and I still haven't invited my friends to come to the opening, or found anything to wear or a date to go with.  
  
Hermione was jogging along her street when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry." Hermione said standing straight.  
  
"I'm sorry, you came out of no where." The man said looking down at his feet. "I was searching for someone."  
  
Hermione looked at the man she had just bumped into. "Do I you know you?" The man standing in front of her had jet black hair, glasses, green eyes. "Oh My God HARRY!" Hermione yelled, practically knocking him over as she jumped forward and hugged her long time best friend.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered looking her straight in the eyes. He burrowed his eyebrow. Hermione nodded with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hermione, it's so good to see you." Harry said as he picked her off the ground and gave her a big bear hug, and a large amount of kisses on the cheek.  
  
"Harry stop." Hermione giggle as Harry put her down. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's the holidays in America, so we came back to see you."  
  
"Harry you said 'we' are Ron and Ginny here too?!" Harry nodded.  
  
"They're at your apartment, waiting." The two started to walk towards the flat. "We were thinking of going to a nice restaurant tonight with Mr and Mrs Weasley, to celebrate Ron and Ginny's engagement." Hermione stopped and pondered on the news.  
  
Her eyes widened. She let out a squeal. "BOTH are engaged?"  
  
"Yep, Ginny and Alec, just before we left, he asked her."  
  
"Yes that's right I remember Ginny writing to me about him. Alec Taylor."  
  
Harry nodded as they continued to walk. "We would have told you sooner about Ron, but he wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"What's her name again, I've forgotten."  
  
"Tori." Harry said as they entered the building. "Tori McQueen., but now Tori Weasley, Ron purposed in class."  
  
"Your telling me Ron, as in Ronald Andrew Weasley purposed to a girl in his class, in front of everyone?" Hermione said as she thought through it hard.  
  
"Sure did, two weeks ago." They reached the elevator and pressed 22nd floor.  
  
"So how about you Harry, Seattle has done wonders for the other two. Did it do anything for you?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"A few girlfriends maybe, but nothing special." He then looked at Hermione.  
  
"How about you?" Harry asked with a bit of cheerfulness in his voice. Hermione sighed.  
  
"The guys here are way too difficult." They arrived at their floor. The doors opened and they stepped out. "So I take it everyone's fine." Hermione asked as they rounded a corner.  
  
"Yeah, everyone is doing great." They reached Hermione's apartment. Harry opened the door and let Hermione go in first. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table with Carmyn.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Hermione squealed as she ran to them both and hugged them.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ginny said hugging Hermione back.  
  
"Mione, how ya been?" Ron asked a very happy Hermione as he hugged her after she released Ginny.  
  
"Good, I've been good. Oh Congradulations you two." They all laughed and joked all day long.  
  
(A/N okay I'm going to skip a few hours, they're now getting ready to go to the resturant. And Mr & Mrs Weasley know about their children being engaged. And they all know about Malfoy and Hermione's company.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione you ready?" asked Ginny putting the last touches of make up on.  
  
"Nearly Gin." Hermione said from in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Mione why isn't Carmyn coming?"  
  
"Because she's got a date. I mean it's about time, that girl hasn't been out on a date since her boyfriend dumped her, which was a year ago. She only knew him for like 3 weeks."  
  
"Well I guess she wasn't ready. Talking about ready are you done yet?" Ginny asked as she sat waiting impatiently on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Hermione came out of her bathroom and stepped into her room. She was wearing a skin tight dark red dress that came to just above her knee and black slip on high heels covered in diamonds. Her hair was done up in a nice messy bun with ringlets hanging loosely.  
  
"Wow Mione you look georgous." Ginny said getting up off the bed.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Ginny was wearing a plain black dress like Hermione's, but it only had one strap and matching high heels. And her hair was left out. Hermione was about to walk out the door when Ginny spoke.  
  
"Hey Hermione could you do something for me?" Hermione spun around.  
  
"Sure." Hermione walked to where Ginny was.  
  
"Well since I'm getting married in a few months, I need to start planning the wedding. And I was wondering if your not too busy, could help me plan." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course I will." Hermione hugged Ginny. (A/N theres a lot of hugging huh.)  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Ginny paused and Hermione held her breath expecting the worse. "Could you be my maid of honour?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Come on lets go down and meet the guys." They both walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron were both sitting on the sofa waiting for them.  
  
"Harry what is taking those ladies so long?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "They're females Ron, it's what they do."  
  
"Woman." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What about woman Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked walking down the stairs into the lounge.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said quickly. "You two look great."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said looking over both girls. They blushed.  
  
"Thanks." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Now lets get going." Hermione said as they apparated to the Burrow to pick up Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the restaurant they were all gathered around a table eating and laughing.  
  
"Hmmm this pasta is great." Ron said shoving more food in his already full mouth.  
  
"Ronald, do not speak with your mouth full." said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "So Gin, when do we get to meet Alec?" Hermione said while sipping on her wine.  
  
"In a few weeks, we've decided to have the wedding here." They all nodded.  
  
"And Ron, when do we get to meet the Mrs Weasley to be?"  
  
"Uh, just before the wedding I surpose." Ron answered as he stopped eating to think about it.  
  
Then the sound of sobbing could be heard from Mrs Weasley. "Oh, I'm so happy, my sweet little babies are getting married." said the older woman as tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"Mom, don't cry." said both Weasley children.  
  
"Yes-sniff-it's-sniff-a-sniff-miricle." said Mr Weasley trying hard to calm down.  
  
"Hermioneeee." They both whined.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Hermione turned to Harry. "Come on lets go to the bar."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione and Harry got up and walked to the bar laeving the Weasley's to talk some more. As soon as they sat down they ordered a large sum of beers. Hermione looked over at the Weasley's who were all crying except Ron who looked bored and miserable.  
  
After Harry and Hermione finished drinking they got up and danced. They danced around using every space on the dance floor.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into a brightly lit restaurant with his girlfriend at his side. Making his way through the big oak doors he caught a glimse of familiar faces.  
  
"Oh look Drakie, there goes Potter and Granger."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
YES! Another one done. These are getting worse. Now I can't wait to finish this one & move onto my other fic. In the coming up chapter Draco & Hermione talk.  
  
YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!! Just so you don't get bored I'll tell u whats coming up. Well something goes wrong (this happens in about chapter 10) and Hermione has to go away, a few years later guess who goes to America and meets Hermione. And someone's engaged, married, pregnant and has children...whhaaaa I can't believe I told u that but don't expect it to come anytime soon. You'll just have to read to find out.  
  
Review please. HI TANYA!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DO - NOT - OWN - HARRY - POTTER!  
  
Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated huh?! Well I just completely forgot I had this fic up until just recently when someone told me I should update. So now I am. I'm really sorry to all who have been waiting, (who ever you might be!).  
  
Just referring back to a review I got. I haven't told you the ending. It was just a little summary of what's coming up. But it won't happen till way more into the story. I just wanted to keep the readers interested. But sorry if I did spoil it for you. Now to the story.  
  
Thanks to Tanya.  
  
********** It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday.  
  
Chapter Five - Sudden change  
  
Harry spun Hermione around the dance floor watching her hair twirl behind her. All surrounding things stood still and became a blur. He looked into her glistering brown eyes and saw her for the first time in 4 years. Standing in front of him was Hermione Granger, but not just Hermione Granger but his best friend since he was 11 years old. Harry felt his heart swell with joy. Ever since her parents died, he felt as if their friendship grew tighter because he knew what it was like to lose a loved one having lost his god father back in his 5th year, and also his parents. He held her close to him afraid to let go, always wanting to protect her from danger, she'd been through a lot. He was proud to have her apart of his life, he wouldn't have asked for anyone else. Well maybe someone less nagging and bossy, but he liked her just the way she was. Smart, sweet, loving, beautiful, talented, caring he could go on forever, but unfortunately someone else thought other wise.  
  
Harry heard a snigger behind him. He passed it off thinking it was meant for someone else. As Harry and Hermione danced around Harry saw the two very least people dancing in front of him and behind Hermione.  
  
Draco smirked at him. "Hardly recognised you Potter, I'd have thought America would've helped you in some way."  
  
Blaise giggled. "But obviously it didn't." Blaise clung to Draco afraid, as Harry glared at her. Draco smirked and put his arms around Blaise pulling her closer. He looked at Hermione in Harry's arms.  
  
Hermione knowing very well who was talking to Harry just closed her eyes and buried her head in Harry's chest hoping they would leave them alone. She didn't bother to look up to show she acknowledged them, nor did she say anything.  
  
"I think your dates getting a bit bored of you Potter, she seems to have fallen asleep." Draco said never taking his eyes off Hermione as if waiting her to look up at him. There was tense silence, everyone waiting to see what she was going to do next.  
  
Hermione felt she had to speak sometime. She let out a sigh and turned to face Draco. "Were you wanting anything from us Malfoy?" she said politely.  
  
"No, nothing at all." He said back equally polite. He looked her in the eyes. "Were you wanting anything from 'us' Granger?"  
  
Hermione stopped dancing and let go of Harry, who stood stunned, but didn't say anything. Hermione turned her body towards Draco. "Well a couple of backstage tickets to a P.O.D concert would be nice, but seeing as you haven't got a clue as to what I'm saying. I see no chance in that happening." Every stood still clearly thinking what the hell she was talking about.  
  
Blaise whispered to Draco. "Is P.O.D a new fashion boutique?" Draco mentally slapped Blaise for being so dense.  
  
"I wouldn't know dear." Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione smirked. (A/N well it's about time someone else did the smirking).  
  
"Didn't think so." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on Harry." She said while her and Draco never broke eye contact. Hermione led them back to their table where the Weasley's were happily talking with their swelled up red puffy eyes. All except Ron who was trying hard to keep his head up straight and his eyes open.  
  
"Having fun there Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron woke with a start and accidentally put his hand in his untouched salad. "Whaa, what?" he said visibly confused. Hermione chuckled. He looked at his hand. "Yuk."  
  
"Mr Weas-" Harry was cut off by Draco.  
  
"Actually Granger, there is something I thought you should now."  
  
Every turned to Draco. Ron was wide awake and just registering that Draco was before him. Ginny stopped midway through drinking her tea letting it spill down her front. Harry took Ginny's cup away from her. Mr & Mrs Weasley let out an 'oh dear'. Ron stood up.  
  
"Not now Weasley." Draco said putting up his hand. "I have to have a word with Miss Granger."  
  
"Like hel-" Hermione cut him off. She could see the seriousness in Draco.  
  
"It's ok Ron, I'll be back in a sec." Hermione said smiling warmly at Ron. He reluctantly sat down.  
  
Draco led Hermione out onto the balcony over looking the city. "Did you tell them I nearly hexed you or something?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"They all looked like they wanted to cut my head off." Draco said as they reached the balcony. There were a few other couples drinking champagne. The darkness flowed over the city like a thick blanket. Building lights made the city illuminate making the scene as beautiful as ever. In the distance the harbour could be seen reflecting the stars and the small figures of boats lay vacant and isolated among them. A soft refreshing breeze surrounded the two as they walked to the edge.  
  
"Malfoy everyone wants to cut your head off." Hermione said matter-of- factly. "And I hardly blame them."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Granger not everyone hates me. Especially not that Weasley girl, what's her name. I can vaguely remember her from Hogwarts." He edged a grin.  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle. "You mean Ginny?" she asked. She waved her hand. "Don't mind her, she's just has to get use to the fact that she's getting married."  
  
Draco looked shocked. "To Potter?" Hermione shook her head. "Well what'd know, I always thought those to would tie the knot." Hermione looked at him strangely "..as disturbing as it sounds." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well then would it disturb you even more to know that Ron also is getting hitched?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked disgusted. "Most definitely!" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Well then I am happy to announce that Ron indeed is getting married." Hermione said smiling. Draco shook his head in disbelief, he learnt on the railing.  
  
Hermione then realised they were having a full conversation without bickering, not once. It confused her because 10 minutes ago she would have sworn they were mortal enemies.  
  
"I guess your wondering why we're having our very first conversation now?" Draco asked looking out into the darkness.  
  
"Uhh yeah, you could say that." Hermione said amazed. 'Now I know he can't read my mind,' she thought.  
  
"And no I can't read your mind." He said still not looking at her but held his gaze out into the night.  
  
"Huh." Hermione said utterly confused, and freaked out.  
  
Draco looked at her. "I can read you like an open book." Hermione burrowed her eyebrows. "You should really learn to keep your emotions inside where they can't be seen. They can easy give away your weak spots." He stood up straight. "I would've thought having a job like yours you would have learnt that by now. Dark wizards thrive on stuff like that."  
  
"Ok I'll keep that in mind. So back to 'why are we all of a sudden being civil'."  
  
"Well Granger, ..I mean Hermione."  
  
'Whoa he said my name' she thought.  
  
"Like I said, I can read you like an open book." Draco said with a slight smirk. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Sorry, carry on." Hermione said clearing her throat. Slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well I admit to being a jerk at times." Hermione coughed. Draco ignored her and carried on. "But I had good reason, I had a reputation to hold onto."  
  
"So why change now?"  
  
"Well we might be working together and...my Mother." Once again Hermione was confused. "She believes that woman, any woman." Hermione cringed. "Should be treated with respect from men. Ever since my father died she's been doing all she can to change my brother and I into the perfect gentlemen. I guess when I ran into you I forgot what she told me."  
  
Hermione let out an "Oh". "Well your mother sounds like an incredible woman."  
  
Hermione saw Draco's eyes light up. A bit. "Yes, but I must say she sure doesn't have good tastes in the women she expects me to marry."  
  
Hermione snorted. She pointed into the restaurant. Draco nodded. Hermione let out a hearty laugh. "Well she isn't all that bad, I mean, she sure does know her uh..make.up." Hermione said trying to keep in her laughter.  
  
Draco shook his head and sighed. He looked at her. "By the way, what is P.O.D?"  
  
**********  
  
I can't believe it. I've done another chap. It only took me 4 hours, what progress don't ya think?!  
  
Authors Note -For those of you who don't know, 'P.O.D' are a rock band. (They are one of my favourite bands.) They sing the song from the Matrix Reloaded. (which is a really cool movie.)  
  
-Yes Draco does have a brother. He's younger, a teenager actually. I kindda made him up on the spot. But he won't be mentioned again in this fic, but ya neva know, he could turn up.  
  
-This IS a Draco/Hermione fic, so no Harry isn't in love with Hermione, well he is, but it's purely platonic. Best-friend kindda way.  
  
And lastly, THANK YOU TANYA! 


End file.
